Moana: The Woman of Legend
by Gabbelina
Summary: They know she was greatest Wayfinder in the world and that she restored the heart of Te Fiti but what happens next? Will the village crazy lady finally tell the children the end of the story?
1. Chapter 1

_Moana! The woman of legend! She was favored by four immortal beings:_

 _Kamapua'a! The pig god!_

 _There aren't many people who believe Kamapua'a had anything to do with the great chieftess but, according to legend, Moana befriended a pig and saved it from drowning in the ocean. Since then, the island of Motun_ _ui has been known for its teeming population of pigs._

 _Te Fiti! The mother of nature and life itself!_

 _She loved Moana and continued to bless her after her heart had been restored. Fruits and vegetables sprung up from the earth spontaneously and flowers never seemed to die. The people of Motunui prospered greatly! As long as Moana was with her people, they were given more blessings than they could handle. Even as they sailed the ocean, they always had enough food and their fresh water storage never ran dry._

 _Tangaroa! The god of the seas!_

 _He chose Moana to carry Te Fiti's heart across the ocean. After Moana had fulfilled his wishes, he continued to aid her in her travels and sent fish of all kinds. It has also been said that he aided Moana's grandmother in becoming a giant stingray after she died._

 _Maui! Shape shifter, trickster and demigod of the wind and sea! Hero to all!_

 _He helped Moana restore Te Fiti to her original glory and taught her how to sail the ocean! Because of his teachings, Moana became the greatest Wayfinder in the world! Her incredible skills on the water were unparalleled and her fearless leadership gave her people courage. Many islands were discovered and inhabited because of their travels. Some even believe that Maui pulled up new islands from the sea for Moana to discover. His love for her was as great as Te Fiti's._

 _But! Their favor became a curse as the years passed by. Pele, the fire goddess, became jealous as she watched the other gods faun over an insignificant mortal. It also began to anger her when they would restore the islands that she laid waste to. She would burn everything to the ground in a matter of minutes but the next day plants, animals and all manner of life would be restored as if Pele had never destroyed it._

 _She felt as if Te Fiti was mocking her power. Fire was an essential part of life. What turned to ash would give way to new life over the years. But Te Fiti only seemed to erase Pele's existence. What was burned would be magically replaced in an instant. It was infuriating._

 _Oro and Tu, the gods of war, thought it would be great fun to fan the flames of her anger. They began to give her ideas and help her mess with Moana as she and her people traveled across the ocean. They made the rations rot, pestered the sailors with illnesses and burned their boats. Moana pleaded for help from the gods as her people began to die._

 _Tangaroa was the first to answer. He put out the flames on her boats and filled their nets with fish. Te Fiti sent herbs and medicines to revive the remaining survivors and Maui chased away the mischievous gods of war, warning them not to disturb the Wayfinder or her people again._

 _Pele was truly angered. Fire would not be restrained._

 _Though Pele did not bother Moana again on the ocean, she harassed the chieftess when she discovered a new island. Pele did her best to curse the very ground Moana stood on. She filled the Wayfinder's mind with terrible dreams so she could not sleep, burned down homes with people inside, and turned their resources to ash._

 _When Maui and the gods found out about Pele's actions, they were infuriated. But before they could assist her, Moana confronted the fire goddess! She chastised her and demanded she leave. The goddess was amused and continued to destroy the island. Against all odds, Moana lured the goddess to a fresh water spring and Maui fell from the sky in the form of a wail, causing a wave of water to douse Pele. The goddess was infuriated but she retreated and allowing both of the heroes to enjoy their victory._

 _After the battle, Maui helped bury those who had died at Pele's hand. Te Fiti blessed Moana's tribe with fertility and made life blossom on their island while Tangaroa gave the Wayfinder gifts of silver and gold from the belly of the ocean._

 _Though much had been lost, there was still hope for Moana's people._

 _Pele raged and seethed as she watched Moana's tribe begin to thrive once again. The fire goddess was outraged that she had been driven away and chastised by a measly human. On that day she vowed she would have her revenge. Amused by her anger, Oro and Tu both offered their assistance. After all, war was what they lived for._

"Alright! The end! Time for you all to go and pester someone else on this island!" the old lady stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. The crowd of children all cried in protest as she got up from her chair and used her cane to pull herself into the kitchen.

"Tutu! We can't go now! That can't be the end! Did Pele go after Moana again? What about the war gods?" a little boy called from the crowd.

"Don't make me chase you out, Ainalani! Take your friends and leave your old Tutu at peace," the old lady said, shaking her cane menacingly. All of the kids began to run out the front door of the cottage as the old lady walked closer with her wooden weapon. Ainalani turned around and stopped to look at her.

"Why don't you ever tell us the whole story, Tutu?" Lani asked with frustration.

"Bah! Maybe I'll tell you the rest next week," Tutu answered flippantly. The boy shook his head and began running to catch up with his friends.

 _"If I told you everything now, you would stop visiting,"_ she thought with a sad smile as she watched him leave.

"You know? He reminds me of someone," a deep voice spoke behind her. Tutu's muscles tensed and she clenched her teeth.

"Get out of my hut," the old lady growled, looking back at the large tattooed man angrily.

"Common! You can tell the story to children but you won't talk to ME about it?" Maui asked indignantly.

"I'll talk when I'm dead," she stated with a glare.

"But…" Maui began but she cut him off.

"Get out," Tutu demanded. Maui opened his mouth to retort but closed it. With a sad sigh, he took a firm grip of hook, shape shifted into a bug, and flew out her window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Time began to steal the youthful color of Moana's skin and her people began to beg her to choose a husband. Her parents had died at sea and Moana had been their only child. She was the only one that could carry on her father's bloodline._

 _It was on the island of Nuku Hiva, where the great Wayfinder finally settled in order to calm the worries of her people. Maui visited Moana and tried to convince her to continue traveling but she refused. She would not be blind to the need of her people. Maui, frustrated by her choice, left and no longer visited the chieftess._

 _Soon Moana took a husband, a strong man named Anewa. She had known him since childhood and he had proven himself a talented Wayfinder as well as a hunter. Her people were pleased with her decision and the island thrived under the blessing of the gods._

 _When Pele heard that Moana had settled on Nuku Hiva, she sent Oro and Tu to harass her._

 _Oro and Tu played small tricks on Moana throughout the first year of settlement. No one noticed, but bad luck seemed to follow her wherever she went. Fortune, however, smiled on her by the end of the year. The village rejoiced when Moana bore a son and named him Pounamu._

 _By the second year, others were starting to become affected by Moana's bad luck and her dreams were beginning to torment her. Though many had begun to notice her suffering, most believed her troubles stemmed from becoming pregnant with her second child._

 _The third year came and misfortune was beginning to befall Moana's entire village. She did her best to press forward and lead her people but many avoided her. They grew angry as insects started to ruin their crops, birds stole their fish, and ferocious beasts began to hunt their children at night. Some even started to believe that any and all misfortunes were her fault._

 _A small group of people in the village started to gather in secret. This group desired a new chief. They believed that the gods had cursed their village because a woman led their people. But most of the village disagreed with them and still held hope for their chieftess. Because of this, the group made plans to murder Moana secretly so that a man of their choice would replace her._

. .

"But that's… It wasn't Moana's fault!" Ainalani exclaimed fervently. "The gods blessed them because of Moana! How could they believe that?"

"Lani, shut your coconut sized mouth and listen!" Tutu hushed the boy impatiently. He sat back down and crossed his arms with a huff but remained silent.

. .

 _Moana, seeking solace, went up to the mountains. She spent the day there and began to climb back down when she heard the cry of a child from somewhere in the forest. She followed the sound and soon found her son weeping alone in the woods. Pounamu rejoiced when he saw his mother and explained that he had tried to follow his father into the woods as he left to hunt but got lost along the way. Moana soothed her son and brought him back to the path that led down the mountain._

 _As they made their way back to the village, a giant boulder came crashing down the mountain, creating a large rockslide! In a desperate attempt to save her son, Moana picked Pounamu up and ran. But it was too late. In a matter of seconds, both of them became buried in the rocks._

 _A few of the people from the village, having seen the tragedy unfold, rushed to aid their chieftess. All from the village gathered at the bottom of the mountain and began to dig through the rubble in search of Moana and Pounamu. Several minutes passed until they finally found Moana with her arms wrapped protectively around her son._

 _To everyone's astonishment, both of them were still alive. Carefully, both mother and son were carried to the village healer. Anewa and the rest of the village waited in great suspense as the healer did what he could to keep both of the victims alive. But his labors were not enough. Pounamu died the next morning._

 _The people of Nuku Hiva wept bitterly. Pounamu was gone and Moana's second pregnancy had been lost._

. .

"I hate Oro and Tu," Ainalani stated quietly. All of the other children nodded in agreement.

"Shh. Wait until I am done and then you can say what you want," Tutu said, sitting back in her chair thoughtfully.

. .

 _Five days later, a hooded figure snuck into Moana's room once the village was asleep. As the shadow stood by her bed, he reached into his cloak and lifted a dagger above Moana's heart._

 _As the man stood above Moana, a fierce roar ripped through the air and a giant bear barreled into the cloaked assassin!_

. .

 _"CHEEEEEHOOOOOOO_!" a voice screamed.

*BOOM!*

The door of Tutu's hut flew open and all of the children screamed.

"IT WAS MAUI!" the large man yelled dramatically as he entered the hut. Tutu groaned and rubbed her temples as the large tattooed man flexed his muscles with pride. "Don't worry _Tutu_ , I'll take it from here. I have heard WAY more about this part of the story than you." He grinned and winked at the old lady.

"I think that is enough for today, children. Time to go home," the old lady said, glaring at Maui coldly. The kids all protested loudly and Maui chuckled.

"Common! They want to hear it!" Maui said, sending a smirk in her direction.

Tutu got up from her chair and took her cane in her hands. All of the children scooted back, keeping themselves out of her reach.

"Do what you want. Heaven knows you never do otherwise," the old lady grumbled. With that, she pulled herself to her bedroom and shut the door. Maui frowned as she left but he quickly replaced it with a smile as he turned back to the kids who were waiting eagerly for him to continue.

"Now… where was I? Oh yeah!"

. .

 _Maui took hold of the hooded man and tumbled to the floor. But as the demigod took the dagger out of the man's hands, he realized the blade was dripping with blood. Maui had been too late._

 _Shifting to his human form, Maui rushed to the side of Moana's bed and stood by her as she took her last breaths and passed to the next life. Enraged by the loss of his friend, Maui took hold of the hooded man and tore his cloak off to reveal his identity._

 _Before him stood Anewa, Moana's husband._

. .

"Wait! Anewa murders Moana after she just lost her children? What kind of story is this?!" Lani exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Gonna throw up!" another child shouted in the background.

"Shhhhh! I'm not done yet!" Maui stated, intent on not being interrupted.

. .

 _The man begged for his life but his pleadings fell on deaf ears. With a swing of his fishhook, Maui carried Anewa away in the form of a hawk and took him far out to sea. Some say that Maui dropped him in the ocean as a sacrifice to Tangaroa. Others believe that he left him on a deserted island._

 _But in truth, Maui took Anewa to Lalotai, dressed him in all sorts of shiny things, and left him to fend for himself in Tamatoa's lair!_ _When satisfied with Anewa's downfall, Maui traveled back to Nuku Hiva where the earth and sea mourned the loss of Moana._

 _Now, in those days, the bodies of those who passed away were cremated. This was done to prevent Whiro, the god of darkness and evil, from consuming the bodies of the dead. The more Whiro ate, the more power he would gain, and Maui wanted nothing more than to make sure Moana was allowed to rest in peace._

 _But when the village gathered and the embers of the fire burned hot, the flames would not touch Moana's skin. No matter what they tried, the fire would not so much as scratch her. Everything burned around her but her body was left untouched._

 _Pele's anger would finally be sated._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback! :3 Hehe... I am so excited to continue this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Maui was devastated. He would not allow Moana's body defiled by Whiro's evil tongue! She deserved more than that._

 _The demigod took the Wayfinder's body to the Ocean and asked Tangaroa to take care of her body while he was gone. The Ocean swallowed Moana, lying her where she could rest safely and, in the form of a hawk, Maui flew across the ocean to meet Pele on the Kilauea volcano, her home._

 _When Maui arrived, he asked the fire goddess to allow Moana to be laid to rest once and for all. Just a small flame would be enough to save Moana's body from Whiro. He swore that he would never ask for her fire again if she granted his wish._

 _But Pele refused._

 _A mighty battle ensued between the demigod and the goddess. The ground shook as they fought. Maui put all the power he had into his mighty hook and swung with all of his might. He dealt Pele terrible blows and…_

. . .

*click*

Tutu's bedroom door opened and the old woman poked her head out to glare at Maui.

"Well… I wouldn't say 'terrible'. More like formidable. The demigod had absolutely no chance of winning against the fire goddess on her home island," Tutu stated stubbornly.

"Ch-yeah," Maui scoffed. "Because fire would _totally_ win against wind and water which Maui _happens_ to be the demigod of."

"Well Pele did beat Maui," Tutu said, lifting her head defiantly.

"No… _NO_ , she most certainly did not," Maui argued.

"Yes! Pele won easily and brought Maui to his knees," Tutu exclaimed with determination.

"Sooooo… Did Moana get eaten or not?" Lani interrupted them, bringing both adults out of their argument.

Maui and Tutu looked at the children momentarily and then glared at each other.

Before Maui could speak, Tutu quickly stated, "Maui was beaten by Pele during the fight." The old lady then reached up and covered Maui's mouth with her hand before he could deny anything. "Pele, being the gracious goddess she was, refused to lend him any fire but allowed him to leave so long as he accepted his defeat." Maui pulled Tutu's wrinkled hand off of his face and huffed with annoyance evident on his face.

"But that means…" Lani began but Maui laid his large hand on the small child's shoulder and gave him a sad smile before continuing on with the story.

"Maui left the volcano and swam to the next door island of that was also named Maui. There, he began to think up a plan to save Moana. There had to be another way to keep her out of the hands of Whiro. Maybe even another way to convince Pele to take her curse off of Moana's body!" Maui explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

"But as the demigod stood on the sands of the beach, the Ocean laid the chieftess's body before him. Maui's time had run out. Moana's skin had already begun to turn black and disappear before his very eyes," Maui explained with a deep sadness washing over his features. All of the children shuffled nervously as they waited for him to continue.

"There was only one way to save her at that point," Maui said quietly, looking at the children solemnly. "Maui prayed to all the gods from the Sky Father to Rongo. He pled with them to take her or to somehow save her from the mouth of Whiro. But none of them answered. Not one answered Maui's prayer."

Everyone in the room was silent. Even Lani didn't know what to say.

"As Moana began to disappear, Maui buried her under a Kukui tree on a hill that overlooked the ocean. Some claim they have seen a giant hawk pass over the island to check the grave in case her body somehow reappears. The rest believe that he comes to pay his respects to his... friend," Maui said with a distant look in his eyes. Tutu turned away and sat back down in her chair.

"That's it?" Lani muttered, his words laced with disappointment and his eyes lowered to his feet. "Pele really didn't lend Maui fire? That's… so cruel,"

Tutu stiffened at Lani's words.

"It is true that she made things hard for Moana, but only to teach the other gods not to grow attached to humans. When immortal beings tamper with the lives of mortals, bad things happen, Lani," Tutu explained with a knowing smile.

"But bad things only happened because she wanted it," Lani stated angrily. Tutu gave a sigh and put a hand out to comfort the boy.

"There, there, Lani. You'll understand when you grow older. Pele did what she did because…" the elderly woman began.

"Because she was jealous! Moana never did anything to Pele but she cursed Moana anyhow. Why did Moana have to die just because Te Fiti and the others wanted to bless her? I _hate_ this story!" Lani yelled with tears running down his face. Before Tutu could react, Lani got up from his spot on the floor and ran out of the front of the hut. All of the other children watched him leave and soon followed him out the door sadly.

Tutu was at a loss for words as she watched the children quietly file out of her hut. She was stunned at their reactions and the hurtful words that Lani had said about Pele. Then her eyes closed momentarily as anger began to pour through her veins.

"This is _your_ fault, Maui," Tutu growled as she curled her hands into fists. Getting up from her chair, the old lady's wrinkles began to disappear and her thin white hair became dark brown with perfect curls. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful coconut skinned woman stood behind Maui. He refused to turn around and look at her.

"Is it?" Maui said calmly. The beautiful young woman snarled angrily and air began to grow hot. "Everything I said was true. But the story doesn't end there. You know it, Pele."

"What are you trying to insinuate, Maui? That you are going beat me for what I did all of those years ago? Or that you will make me ask for your forgiveness. Te Fiti and Tangaroa both despise me but that is my place in this world! That is how it has always been! I will not apologize for my nature!" Pele stated as waves of furious heat rolled off of her.

"The stars have changed," Maui said simply, ignoring her irrelevant outburst. Pele's anger faltered and her proud demeanor became uncertain. Maui turned to around and searched her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pele asked, quickly replacing her expression of shock with indifference.

"There is a new constellation in the sky," Maui answered.

"And it's hers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Pele gave an exasperated sigh, "It has been 400 years, Maui. A mere human stands no chance against time."

"Then tell me why her constellation is in the sky!" Maui insisted furiously.

"I have no answers for you, Maui," Pele answered coldly. "The appearance of a few new stars does not mean that Moana has made it back to the world of the living."

"But spirits have been known to travel between the land of the dead and the living," Maui contended.

"And that warrants a new constellation? Even if her spirit is roaming the living world, the stars would not move for her," Pele stated frankly.

"Then maybe she was…" Maui started but trailed off.

"Saved?" Pele finished his sentence. Maui flinched slightly. "Tell me, Maui. If she is still alive, why hasn't she come to see you?"

"I… don't know," Maui answered.

"There you have it. Either way, Moana is beyond _your_ reach," Pele said, looking out the front door of her hut. "Now, get out of my hut."

Maui frowned and curled his hands into fists but the tension inside him was disrupted by a chuckle. Pele raised her eyebrows at him in surprise as a small smile began to cross Maui's features.

"You know? I think it is funny that you cherish that little boy. He reminds you of your sister, Hi`iaka, right?" Maui asked. "I can see the resemblance."

"Not another word, demigod," Pele seethed, brusquely walking forward and pointing a menacing finger at him.

"I heard she left you because you killed her lover out of jealousy and that you haven't seen her for centuries," Maui continued, looking at her hand with raised eyebrows.

"You know _nothing_! Get out of my hut!" Pele yelled, her eyes beginning to glow with hot anger.

"Maybe it was a good thing that I came and made the boy hate you. After all, gods should _never_ become attached to mortals," Maui smiled at her as he backed up towards an open window. Pele snarled and she flicked her hand in Maui's direction. Maui transformed into a lizard and jumped out of the window as a violent gust of wind tore through the room, ripping the cloth of her chair and slicing the walls of her hut.

Pele ran to the window and looked for him but he was gone.

"Damn him…" Pele growled angrily.

. . . .

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Maui flew to the close by Island of Maui. The new constellation in the sky was all he could bring himself to look at. Occasionally, he would get so distracted by the stars that he would begin to fly too low and nearly crash into the ocean.

A change in the stars wasn't unheard of. In fact, it was almost common. When Maui had become a demigod, some of the stars were moved to imitate the curve of his hook. There were also plenty of other constellations in the sky for other gods and timeless heroes. However, this new cluster of stars made his chest contract and his eyes water.

Shimmering in the sky, right next to Maui's hook, was a heart made of stars. A part of him wanted to write it off as a cheesy message from the gods but these were the same symbols that he had used to sign Moana's oar the first time he had met her. Throughout the remainder of her life, Moana drew a hook and heart somewhere on every new island she found. It was a message from her to Maui.

The constellation had to be a sign.

The next night, Maui landed in the woods on the same hill he had buried Moana. It had been years since he had last visited. He liked to think that her body was there where he had left it. Maybe the gods had been kind enough to at least stop Whiro from eating Moana… but Maui didn't have the courage to check if her remains were still there.

 _"Moana is gone and the only proof of her existence is the tattoo on my chest,"_ Maui told himself. But the constellation had to mean something.

Maui took a deep breath as he made his way into the clearing where he had buried Moana. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a massive Plumeria tree. Pink flower petals covered almost every inch of the ground and large roots encircled the intricate tombstone that he had handcrafted for Moana. It was as if the tree was consuming it.

"Woe. That is one massive tree," Maui whispered as he stepped into the clearing.

 _"Do you like it?"_

Maui tensed and turned around quickly with his hook clutched defensively in his hands. The only thing standing behind him was a lone Kukui tree. It was not nearly as large as the Plumeria tree but it was also full of flowers.

"Who's there?" Maui asked, his eyes searching the woods surrounding him.

There was no answer.

"Creepy…" Maui muttered, slowly lowering his hook.

A deep chuckle came from behind him. Maui turned his head and he swore under his breath. The Kukui tree that had been next to him earlier had vanished.

"Well, that's just great. I buried her at the foot of a ghost tree," Maui grumbled as he tightened his grip on his hook. The moon and the stars were bright but there were too many shadows in the forest surrounding him to make anything out.

 _"Fear… Why are you afraid, Large One?"_ a voice asked, filling the open space with a whisper.

"Pft! Afraid? Maui, the demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all, does _not_ fear haunted twigs. Hell! I crush _fear_ with my bodacious abs and use it to fertilize the coconut trees on this island…"

*snap*

Maui flinched and turned his gaze to the massive Plumeria tree. The shadow of a man could be seen sitting on a thick branch near the center of the tree. A small sense of disappointment trickled into Maui's heart but also a sense of relief. What would he have done if it had actually been _her_?

 _"Once you feared loss. Now you fear hope,"_ the deep voice said thoughtfully. A broad smile could barely be seen on the stranger's face.

"I fear nothing," Maui claimed stubbornly. He took a step forward proudly and laid his hook over his shoulder. "I am especially not afraid of a pretty boy god like you, Kamapua'a."

"Hmm," the smile on the man's face grew a little wider and then he turned his face to the moon in the sky. "You haven't visited this place in a long time, my friend."

"I don't remember you ever being my friend," Maui frowned.

"Oh? What about kindred spirits, then?" Kamapua'a chuckled. "We have both caused a fair amount of mischief in our time."

"I have nothing to do with any of the gods," Maui answered bluntly.

"And why not? After all that has been given to you?" Kamapua'a asked, his expression neutral.

"…Given." Maui muttered dryly. "What about the things that have been taken?"

Kamapua'a shook his head and sighed. "Pele did something terrible. It was cruel of her but the lesson she was trying to teach was…"

"Was unnecessary. Moana may have been a mortal but the gods only blessed her. Blessings have never been against the rules!" Maui explained with frustration.

"And what of your heart, demigod? Were you showering the Wayfinder with mere blessings or affection?" Kamapua'a asked, watching Maui seriously.

"W-what are you…?" Maui stammered.

"Don't get me wrong! I have nothing against your methods of seducing women and having a few hundred one-night-stands but… you seemed to put a lot of effort into bedding one mortal woman," Kamapua'a stated with a smirk.

"It was never like that! Moana wasn't…" Maui began.

"She wasn't like anyone else. Right?" Kamapua'a cut him off. "She was a pure woman; a true leader! Born to be a hero among man. A woman worthy of eternal praise and adoration brought to her grave by the filthy hands of a greedy and disloyal husband…."

That is why I answered your prayer all of those years ago."

Maui's heart sputtered in his chest as the pig god gracefully slipped out of the tree.

"What?" Maui choked. Kamapua'a walked forward and laid his hand on Maui's shoulder. The pig god wasn't nearly as big or as tall as Maui but Kamapua'a had a handsome face framed with long dreadlocks that hung down to his waist. His skin was darker than Maui's but it was flawless and smooth to the touch. There was a kindness in his eyes as he glanced up at the demigod's face.

"You…? I don't understand," Maui said with confusion written on his face.

"You never did answer my question," Kamapua'a whispered, "Do you like the tree?"

Maui's eyes widened and his stomach tumbled as he took another look at the Plumeria tree standing before him. Moana had always loved those flowers.

"It's beautiful," Maui answered with a quiver in his voice. Then he smiled with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "It might be a little short, though."

As if reacting to his words, the tree groaned as the wind blew through its leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry for making you wait for so long, but Maui has been giving me some trouble. Not sure he likes me much...

Also, thank you so much for the feedback! I am overwhelmed! (✿´‿`)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _"Maui…"_

…

 _"Wake up, Lolo brain."_

 _Maui grunted but gave no further response._

 _"Fine! You give me no choice." He could hear her stomp her foot decidedly and made no attempt to hide his signature smirk; however, his smug expression quickly changed to confusion when he felt her hand touch his arm and glide gently to his neck. Moana had tried everything. She smacked him with her ore, messed with his luscious demi-god hair, sang an annoying song at the top of her lungs while stomping on the floor beside him, but all had been in vain. This time, she would get him._

 _Moana smiled with an impish gleam in her eyes as she drew her nails softly over Maui's skin. She stifled a giggle as goosebumps formed on his arm. Slowly, she traced his muscles up to his neck and began to draw circles just under his ear. Just when she was about to touch his earlobe, Maui faked a sleepy groan and rolled onto his side to hide the color that was spreading on his face._

 _But Moana was stubborn._

 _She knelt beside him and began again at the small of his back. Her touch was barely a whisper on his skin, but Maui was painfully aware of her every move. Even worse, he enjoyed it. He should grab her by the ankle and toss her into the water, but his muscles protested against him. He could knock her over and threaten to sit on her face, but she had broken every ounce of willpower he had._

 _Moana chuckled lightly, watching Maui's muscles loosen and tense under her fingers. When her hand finally made it's way back up his neck, Maui held his breath as he waited for her to arrive at his ear. Moana took a deep breath as she began to trace circles in his skin behind his jaw. Just a little further. Just a little more…_

 _*Squish!*_

 _Something gooey and warm filled his ear._

 _Maui howled and sat up as he clawed at his ear desperately. Moana leaped from her spot beside him and ran to hide behind the mast of their relatively large canoe._

 _"Little girl…" Maui growled as he knelt down and washed his slimy fingers in the ocean water. "You just signed yourself up for a one-way ticket to 'No-no-land,'" He wiped his hands against each other with a loud clap, shaking off the water, and turned to face Moana with a devilish grin on his face._

 _"I warned you! You gave me no other alternative!" Moana tried to reason with him as she watched warily from behind the mast._

 _"Oh, trust me, Curly… You_ _will_ _come up with another alternative next time," Maui snarled as he picked up his hook and set it safely on the other end of the boat._

 _"Ummm, Ocean? A little help?" Moana asked as she watched Maui pull his hair into a bun and crack his neck. The Ocean lifted and shook its head at her._

 _"Mooaaannaaa," Maui called darkly as he took a ready stance._

 _"Heh heh… Maui! I think the Ocean is sick or something. You should go… investigate it! You know, with your shark head and all," Moana stated with a nervous smile._

 _"I'll get right to it… but I think I'll take care of you first," Maui chuckled. Moana opened her mouth to retort, but Maui leaped forward and attempted to grab her. With a gasp, she flinched back and dodged his hands while still hiding behind the mast of the canoe. Maui made a grab for her again, but she quickly avoided his grasp and bounded away from him to the other end of the boat._

 _Moana picked up her ore and pointed it at Maui threateningly. Maui chuckled and swatted at the ore but, Moana quickly slapped his hand with it._

 _"Maui, you know I tried to wake you up in every other way possible," Moana tried to argue, but Maui only continued to smile at her aggressively. He grabbed for her again; however, Moana ducked under his arms. Taking a large leap, Moana used her ore to launch herself closer to the top of the mast. From there, she climbed up as far as she could without snapping the wooden post._

 _"You can't run, Princess. Wind, water, or land, I will catch you and_ smite _you," Maui said as he took his hook and transformed into a giant hawk. With a sharp cry, the demi-god took off and flew for Moana. She dodged his talons and, as he looped back around through the air, she looked at the water hopefully._

 _"Ocean…?" Moana pleaded, but the water didn't answer. Another cry came from Maui as he swooped for her again. This time, she dropped from the mast and landed on the floor of the canoe. Maui made another dive for Moana as she ran for the hatch that led to the storage container inside the boat._

 _Just as Moana was about to make it to the door, a stream of water splashed her in the face and caused her to trip. Before she could get back up, a heavy figure landed on her and pinned her to the floor. Moana wiped her eyes and tried to push Maui off, but he didn't budge an inch. Instead, he smiled and began to make a wet choking noise._

 _"No… No! Maui! Stop it! Don't you dare!" Moana screamed and punched Maui's chest as she realized what he was doing._

 _Maui chuckled stuck his finger into his mouth. When he pulled it back out, it was wet with saliva._

 _"Oh, yeah... This finger? You see that?" Maui waved his finger over her face so she could get a better look. "This is called 'smiting_ _liquid'."_

 _"I used ocean water in your ear! And I didn't use that much!" Moana tried to argue._

 _"Mo, I have lived for thousands of years. I am Maui, demigod of the wind AND sea! I know a loogie when I feel one," Maui answered, leaning on his elbow to lower his face closer to hers._

 _"Okay! I did it! It was a terrible thing to do, and I won't do it again!" Moana stated with a shiver as his wet finger continued to hover over her._

 _"I don't know… I don't think you will learn your lesson without being smote," Maui stated thoughtfully._

 _"I will! I mean I have! I totally have this lesson down! Besides, I have heard many people say that they love you for how merciful you are… and how great of a teacher you are…?" Moana said. As she rambled, she began to draw small circles on Maui's chest out of nervous habit._

 _Maui's thoughts abruptly shifted as he felt her fingers touch his skin. His eyes drifted over the small details of Moana's face. He was stunned to find how quickly she had changed since he had first met her. She had always been an adorable little girl, but now… she was definitely a mature woman._

 _"Um… Maui?" Moana asked, uncomfortable with his current facial expression._

 _"Hmm?" Maui continued to stare at her face closely with a thoughtful frown on his face. He scanned her face and scrutinized every detail._

 _"What are you…?" Moana began to ask but stopped when she felt him lean closer to her. She was stunned by how serious his expression was._

 _Moana tensed a little when she felt Maui's hand brush her cheek. A part of her was sure it would be wet and sticky. Revenge was Maui's favorite game, after all. But to her surprise, his hand was warm and dry._

 _The chieftess squirmed self-consciously as his eyes searched every corner of her face for a few long moments. Maui examined every detail from right to left and then up and down. Finally, his gaze settled somewhere in the middle. She tried to push him away, but he remained immovable. Turning her head, Moana searched for anything else to look at, but his eyes had a gravity that she couldn't escape. Moana soon found herself captured by his stare and her blush deepened._

 _He was so close._

 _"Maui," Moana whispered. She lifted her hand to his face and gave him a small smile. "Why did you bring me here?"_

 _The demi-god's expression darkened and he broke eye contact. Moana tried to grab his arm, but he ignored her and picked himself up._

 _"Maui, please…" Moana pleaded, but Maui took his place at the back of the boat and sat with his feet in the water. She sighed sadly and brushed herself off as she stood up. "What do you want from me, Maui? You abduct me, steal one of our traveling boats, and sail off without any explanation. For what? To convince me not to go through with my engagement? Is there someone else you had in mind?"_

 _Maui gave no answer._

 _"My people need… they need me to lead them," Moana said as convincingly as she could._

 _"No."_

 _"What?" Moana asked._

 _"They want to tie you down and breed you like an animal," Maui growled. "Did your parents even know the man they chose for you? Hell, do_ _you_ _even know him?"_

 _"Of course they did! Maui, he saved the lives of many of my people when Pele began to torment us! He is also cunning, bold, kind, and he has worked by my side since the day we left Motunui…" Moana explained with frustration._

 _Maui only shook his head and continued to stare at his feet in the water._

 _"Take me back, Maui. Take me back to Nuku Hiva," Moana stated firmly._

 _"No."_

 _"Uuuuuggghhh!" Moana groaned angrily. "Why? So that I don't make it to the wedding ceremony? Well, I've got news for you, Maui. The wedding will happen sooner or later whether you like it or not. It is my duty as Chieftess to take care of my people."_

 _"And it is my job to make sure you don't make the biggest mistake of your life!" Maui stated determinedly._

 _"It's not a mistake! It is…"_

 _"Your duty. You have said it repeatedly," Maui interrupted her. He turned to glare at her as he spoke. "I will not allow you to marry someone you don't love. Your worth is so much greater than that."_

 _"I am human, Maui!" Moana argued. "I am not immortal. I only have a short amount of time to live the life I have been given. We have had so many adventures together and I am grateful to you for looking out for me, but I can't keep running from my future."_

 _"That? That is not your future! Your future is filled with adventure, long ocean journeys, and dying of old age on a shore that no one else has set foot on!" Maui exclaimed proudly._

 _"Alone?" Moana asked quietly. Maui grimaced._

 _"No!" Maui stood up and faced her. "You still have your people! You even have the gods watching over you… And I would be with you every step of the way," Maui mumbled awkwardly._

 _"But only as a friend…" Moana muttered under her breath._

 _Maui's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward out of curiosity. "What was that?"_

 _"Nothing," Moana turned her back to him and folded her arms._

 _Maui withered a little, but stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around, but she refused to look into his eyes._

 _"You don't have to get married just because it is expected of you," Maui said quietly._

 _"It was my parents' last wish. Besides, I never expected to marry for love," Moana answered._

 _"But that's… That's what it should be about. You, of all people, deserve to be loved," he disputed._

 _"What? Because I was the Chosen One? Because I'm_ special? _Maui, without you or the Ocean, I would never have been able to restore the Heart," she stated in frustration._

 _"And without you, the Heart would never have been restored," Maui shook her reassuringly. "We did it together, Mo. You were chosen because you were… the one I needed."_

 _Moana laughed dryly, "The demi-god who can pull islands from the sea, lasso the sun, and trick the gods is finally admitting that he needed my help. Have you been drinking?" Maui shifted uncomfortably as he swallowed his usual pride._

 _"Don't get a big head, Prin…" Maui began, but his breath caught in his throat. The softest skin he had ever felt pressed against his lips. He went completely still as he felt Moana's hands slide into his hair and pull him forward. A deep warmth began to cover every inch of him as she pressed into him._

 _Maui opened his eyes and looked at her blankly as she pulled away from him. Seeing his expression, Moana began to feel a strong sense of regret fill her body._

 _"I'm… sorry. I'm so sorry," Moana choked._

 _Maui didn't respond._

 _For a long moment, Moana covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the floor. As awkward as the silence was, Maui couldn't bring himself to say anything._

 _*drip*_

 _Maui's heart dropped with the tear that slid off of Moana's face. He stretched out his hand to touch her, but she stepped back._

 _"_ _Take me home," Moana whispered, her hand still over her mouth. Maui flinched slightly, but he silently picked up the ore and quietly changed course._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A small but piercing ray of sunlight found its way through the Plumeria tree leaves. Maui squinted drowsily and lifted his hand to block the light. As his eyes adjusted, he smiled and took a deep breath of air filled with the scent flowers.

"Looks like you found another way to wake me up after all," Maui muttered out loud.

It had been months since Maui had traveled to the island searching for answers. He only ever left the shade of the Plumeria tree to scavenge for food. Every day, he sat and spoke with her. She never answered, of course, but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet.

Moana's tree had never given any signs of consciousness, but Maui knew her soul was inside somewhere. Besides, the last time he had left her side, she had been tormented and plagued. He would never allow her to be left unguarded again, at least not for more than a day or so.

So Maui stuck around most of the time.

"I had a dream about that day," Maui confessed, looking up at Moana's tree. "Damn, you took me by surprise. Can you believe it? The fearless Maui! Stunned by a human girl! I don't think I said a whole word until we made it back to Nuku Hiva. But I guess you always had a way of surprising me… And it seems that I have always had a way of failing you."

Maui crushed a stone within his fist and frowned angrily. "Gods, if only I had never taken you back!"

He paused and rubbed his temples with frustration.

"I know what you are thinking," Maui muttered at the tree. "You would ask why I never came back to visit. Why I left and never came back… Well I did come back. I visited and checked on you every few months or so. I just never told you."

…(no answer)…

"I know. I know… I should have told you," Maui sighed. "But by the time I had first visited, you had already born a child. I had thought about leaving you alone after that, but I found signs of Oro and Tu on the island. It worried me so I came to visit more often just to make sure you were safe. Every time I came there were signs of their presence, but I never caught a glimpse of them on the island. I wrote it off as paranoia until a few days before… you were murdered.

"I just happened to be on the outskirts of your village when I saw two men rush through the forest towards the ocean! I followed them to the shores on the other end of the island. It was Oro and Tu! I had been right! But as I watched, the gods of war left the island.

"Looking back now, I should have stayed to keep an eye on you, Mo. However, I decided to follow them and try to glean information from them. I was so relieved when I overheard them talking about a massive war that was taking place on the other side of the ocean. Even better, they said Pele's anger was beginning to subside and that the other gods were ignoring their efforts to afflict you. Oro and Tu had both grown bored of playing tricks on you so they were going to fan the flames of the war they had heard about. After I overheard that, I quickly made my way back to Nuku Hiva so I could tell you that you were free." Maui smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It only took me a day or so to make it back, but it was late into the night by the time I got to your village. I hesitated to enter your hut. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up your family but… as I stood outside, I heard your voice. I couldn't tell what or who it was but something about it didn't sound right, so I entered anyhow…

*Thud! Thud!*

Maui slammed his fists on the dirt and the ground shook. His face was contorted with rage as the ground rumbled. A flower petal fell from the Plumeria tree and landed on his fist. His face paled and his strength left him as he sat back and stared at the pedal. After a few quiet moments, Maui lifted the pedal and gently held it in the palm of his hand.

"I should never have taken you back. Even if it meant you would have hated me for the rest of your life," Maui whispered brokenly. He looked up at the Plumeria tree and put his hand on her bark. "I am sorry, Mo."

The tree gave no indication that it had understood anything Maui had said. Not that he expected anything. She was, after all, a tree. In fact, a part of him was happy that she didn't answer. It was the perfect way to vent his feelings and still hold onto his pride.

. . . . .

Later that evening, Maui flew above the island to stretch his wings and feel the freedom of the wind. He traveled along the sister islands but avoided Pele's island… You know, just in case… but he spent most of the night traveling where the wind took him.

As the night wore on, he found his eyes were always drawn to the same spot in the sky. The heart.

 _"That has to be the cheesiest constellation I have ever seen,"_ Maui thought to himself. He had assumed Kamapua'a had pulled some strings with Rehua the star god and used the constellation to call Maui. But how did he know about the heart? The only person who should have known about that was Moana and she was… a tree.

The demigod sighed and landed on the edge of the human village that resided on the North side of the Island of Maui. Every hut was lit with torches and every wall was decorated with bright flowers and palm leaves. By the look of it, they had enough food to feed three villages their size for weeks and the most beautiful women on the island began a dance competition.

"This is MY kind of party," Maui nodded his head and smiled widely. Without a moment's hesitation, he walked down the main road of the village. Children watched him in awe, men ripped their shirts in anger, and women swooned with lust filled eyes as he made his way through the village!

…Or so he expected. But unfortunately for him, the Luau competition had begun and all eyes were on the dancers.

He frowned and pouted a little at the lack of attention he was getting until he made his way closer to where the music was originating. His eyes widened when he found a massive crowd of people sitting in a stone amphitheater. Large tikis surrounded the area and a bed of hot coals burned hot at the foot of the stone stage.

As Maui pushed forward through the crowd and sat near the back of the theater, the first group came to the end of their dance. From what he could tell, they were a collection of island daughters. Being young, their dancing was mediocre but their outfits were colorful and woven well. The second group was a mixture of men and women performing a traditional dance to honor the gods. The third lasted a long time with slow music but it was elegant and mesmerizing to watch. The fourth was a group of men dancing aggressively to the beat of the drums, spinning batons that had been lit on fire.

When the men gave their final yell, Maui and the rest of the people in the audience joined them in their battle cry. He smiled and made his way out of the amphitheater as the dancers lined up to be judged. Pushing through the forest away from the village, he made his way to the ocean. Even here he could still hear the music from the theater.

Maui took in a satisfied breath as he looked over the ocean. The waves were silver under the full moon. Even the stars seemed to celebrate brightly in the sky. He dug his toes into the cool sand and leaned on a coconut tree lazily.

 _Pōkarekare ana, ngā wai o Waiapu_

 _Whiti atu koe hine, marino ana e._

A sweet voice drew his attention. With his hook in hand, he walked slowly down the beach. After a few minutes, he finally saw a shadow dancing amongst the waves.

Her voice and her movements were entrancing. Maui watched, completely spellbound.

 _E hine e, hoki mai ra_

 _Ka mate ahau i te aroha e._

 _Tuhituhi taku reta, tuku atu taku rīngi_

 _Kia kite tō iwi, raru raru ana e._

 _E hine e, hoki mai ra_

 _Ka mate ahau i te aroha e._

 _E kore te aroha, e maroke i te rā_

 _Mākūkū tonu i aku roimata e._

 _E hine e, hoki mai ra_

 _Ka mate ahau i te aroha e._

Her skirt was layered with an assortment of colorful island herbs and leaves which hung to her mid-thigh. A single vine snaked around the front of her torso and attached to her intricately woven floral and feathered top. For her head, she had a mask but she had tilted it up and rested it away from her face so that she could sing freely.

 _Whati whati taku pene, kua pau aku pepa_

 _Ko taku aroha, mau tonu ana e._

 _E hine e, hoki mai ra_

 _Ka mate ahau i te aroha e_

When the song had ended, her movements ceased and she stood in the water silently looking at the sky. Maui opened his mouth to speak to her but something in her posture changed.

She brought the mask over her face and then turned her gaze towards him. He tensed when he realized he had been staring at her openly.

"Heyyyy!" he waved with a slightly awkward smile. "Sorry… I just uh… heard someone singing and I wondered who it was."

The woman stood straighter and stared at him silently.

"You look and sound great by the way! Are you going to perform for the celebration?" Maui asked, giving her two thumbs up.

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned her gaze towards the village. Maui looked as well, but when he didn't see anything he looked back towards the water.

She was gone.

"Well… that's not creepy at all," Maui muttered to himself sarcastically.

* * *

I looked everywhere trying to find the right song for this moment and I finally stumbled on Pokarekare Ana, sung by St Joseph's Maori Girls, Maisey Rika.

It translates:

They are agitated,  
the waters of Waiapu  
But when you cross over girl,  
they will be calm.

Oh girl,  
return to me,  
I could die  
of love for you.

I have written my letter,  
I have sent my ring,  
so that your people can see  
that I am troubled.

My poor pen is shattered,  
I have no more paper,  
But my love  
is still steadfast.

My love will never  
be dried by the sun,  
it will be forever moistened  
by my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Another month passed and Maui was beginning to feel a little restless. He had flown around the neighboring islands many times but they were small. There were so many other islands that were much larger and filled with exciting new adventures, but he refused to leave for more than a day. If Moana's tree was here Maui would be too.

. . . . . . .

 **A few months later**

Time wasn't supposed to affect immortal beings, but it was starting to crush Maui. As much as he loved the flowery twig, he was having a hard time sitting still. He went on super long hikes, flew to the farthest reach of the sister islands, and played small tricks on the locals every now and then.

He had done everything he could.

"Maui, you're still here?" Kamapua'a asked with great amusement. Maui sat stubbornly beside Moana's tree and looked over the ocean. "You do realize that she is safe here… don't you?"

Maui remained silent but he continued to fidget slightly. Kamapua'a chuckled and moved his eyes from Maui to Moana's tree.

"Aramoana, what do you think of this demi-god? Is he stifling you?" Kamapua'a asked and laid his hand on the tree's bark. His smile widened and he laughed.

Maui glared at the pig god. "...Aramoana?"

"Pathway of the Sea," Kamapua'a translated. "She led her people across the ocean. Through her, the ocean gave safe passage."

Maui looked back at the ocean and frowned thoughtfully.

"I will watch her while you are gone, Maui," Kamapua'a stated.

"Why would I leave? I only just got her back," Maui argued.

"Because you can barely sit still and even trees get sick of people," Kamapua'a smiled again. Maui thought it over and looked up at the Plumeria tree.

"Yeah, well, tricksters can't be trusted. _I_ should know," Maui smirked.

"But two tricksters add up to one honest man! Tricking you would only start a battle that would never end. As much as I like you Maui, I don't want to commit to an eternal relationship," Kamapua'a quipped as he leaned on the Plumeria tree lazily.

Maui's brow furrowed and he thought.

"One week," Maui stated sternly. "I will be back in one week. Keep her s…"

"Yes, yes... Shoo! Go on. I won't be here more than a week so make it count, demi-god," Kamapua'a nimbly climbed to the top of Moana's tree and sat on a branch playfully.

. . . . . . .

"CHEEEEEEHOOOOO!" Maui yelled as he flew through the thunderclouds. The winds were strong and lightning cracked the sky dangerously but Maui enjoyed it. He was on an adventure!

*scream*

Maui's slowed and he listened.

He heard it again.

Maui dove through the clouds and flew above the massive waves. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and Maui's eyes finally saw it. A small fishing boat was being thrown about by the storm and a young boy was clinging to the side of the boat. It was that boy from Pele's hut!

"Lani!" Maui yelled. A massive wave crashed into the boat and swallowed it whole.

. . . . . . .

"There has to be a way to get rid of it," the cloaked woman said with frustration. She lifted her cloak high on her thigh to show the mark on her skin. "Talk to Rehua for me. He refuses to answer me."

Pele frowned as she sat forward on her rocking chair to get a closer look at the woman's skin. "He is a stubborn old man who likes to meddle in other peoples' business… But I can try speaking with him if you can find a way to pay me back for it."

"Thank you," the woman said gratefully.

"What do you plan to do about your other little _problem_?" Pele asked with a smirk.

"I… haven't quite worked that out yet," the woman answered sheepishly.

"You know, things are different now. Maybe…" Pele began thoughtfully.

*CRASH*

Both women jumped in surprise as Maui burst through the hut door, dripping seawater all over the floor. He looked up at the two of them. Pele stood from her chair in anger while the other woman quickly covered her thigh with her cloak. But Maui ignored their actions and set his wet bundle of cloth on the floor.

"Maui?! What are you doing here! Get out! Get out of my hut!" Pele yelled.

" **Now is not the time** ," Maui stated sternly. Pele stopped. She had only ever seen this look in his eyes one other time.

*whimper*

Pele gasped as she realized the bundle of cloth was shivering. She knelt down and pulled some of the material away.

"My Gods… Lani," Pele gasped. She pulled the rest of the cloth away and carefully pulled the shivering boy into her arms. "Shhhh…. There, there, everything will be okay."

"I found him on a fishing boat in the middle of the storm. He had just been swallowed by the ocean when I got to him," Maui explained seriously.

"He doesn't know how to sail. Why would he be on a fishing boat?" Pele asked.

"I don't know, but he was out pretty far," Maui answered.

Pele lifted the boy from the ground and sat down on her chair with Lani on her lap. "Thank you, Maui," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. As she rocked on her chair, she warmed Lani's body and chased away the water that soaked his clothes.

Maui smiled a little and stood from his spot on the floor. His eyes turned from Pele to the woman who sat quietly in the corner. She wore the hood of her cloak over her head so he couldn't see her face but he could tell she had long dark hair and perfect tanned skin.

Pele saw the direction his gaze had taken. "I hear that Kamapua'a has come to visit these islands. What is his business here?"

"Oh, please," Maui muttered with a smirk. "You know he only bothers to come here because of you. Speaking of Pig boy, I thought you both had a good thing going. Why did you become so hostile all of a sudden?"

"Personal reasons," Pele blushed a little.

"Right," Maui smirked. Pele looked away and Maui's eyes moved. The woman in the corner turned her head away from his gaze.

"Take good care of Lani," Maui said with another look towards Pele. She opened her mouth to answer but Maui was already out the door.

"Go. I'll talk to Rehua," Pele said as she continued to dry the boy in her arms. The woman in the corner got up from the corner and hurried out the door.

. . . . . . .

 **4 days later**

No matter what Maui did, the stars kept switching around. His hook in the sky was now curved in the wrong direction and the North Star was on the wrong side of the sky. Everything was out of place.

The only constellation that didn't move was the heart.

Maui was still stuck on the island of Hawai'i and most of the week was now gone. There was no way he could navigate his way anywhere without the guidance of the stars. He could probably find a few islands if he kept flying in one direction but he wouldn't be able to find his way back before Kamapua'a left.

So he stayed and visited nearby villages. The one he found today was called Pahala. It was small but it was well known for its sugar fields and the people seemed happy enough. As Maui walked through the village, children pointed at him and gasped in awe. The mothers were mortified by their indiscretion but Maui laughed and made faces at the kids when their mothers weren't looking.

When Maui was done riling up every child in the village, he was just about to walk to the next settlement when he heard a group of men speaking in hushed voices as they fished.

"Do you think she'll stay the night?"

"Probably. We have the best sugar of the sister islands. Besides, I'm pretty sure the whole village is in love with her. She would have to fight her way out if she wanted to leave now."

"I heard that she agreed to stay in my Auntie's hut for the night."

"Great! You should invite us over for dinner so we can meet her!"

"Grow some coconuts and meet her yourself!"

Maui chuckled a little. _"They're just boys. I'll show them how a_ real man _should meet a girl,"_ he thought to himself.

Evening came quick and the whole village had found a way to stuff themselves into poor Auntie's hut.

"Geez," Maui muttered to himself as he watched the last of the villagers push his way into the hut. "Either they don't have enough women for their sons to marry or this girl is a goddess."

Maui shook his head, shifted into a lizard, and crawled into the hut through an open window.

"My Gods! All of you sit and calm yourselves," an older woman ordered the villagers as she stood in front of her bedroom door. "The poor girl is shy enough as it is without you all suffocating her!"

The group grumbled a little. Most of the men stood to save legroom while the women sat on the floor holding their younger children. Maui had just hidden in the corner of the room under Auntie's chair when the back bedroom door began to open.

*creeeeaaaak*

The whole hut went silent as the bedroom door opened and a woman hesitantly walked out to meet everyone.

"Heeeeeey… everyone!" the woman chuckled nervously and stood next to Aunty with a smile.

 _"That voice,"_ Maui thought to himself. He poked his head out a little farther and tried to catch a glimpse of the woman's face. There were too many people blocking his view. He carefully crawled out from under the chair and tried to see past the woman in front of him.

The woman leaned a little to the left, which opened a gap for Maui to see through. He frowned. He could only see her legs. Just as he was about to look for another opening, he noticed something on her skin.

A tattoo of a heart-shaped constellation.

Maui's curiosity peaked. He quickly crawled to the next opening and looked through. This time, he could only see the very top of her head. As he moved to the next gap, a small child spotted the reptile, pushed past his mother, and grabbed Maui's tail.

The child laughed as Maui desperately tried to wiggle out of his grasp but the toddler had a rather strong grip. His mother shushed and tried to pick up her son until she saw what he had in his hands.

"Kai!" the mother yelled. "Kai! Let that poor little lizard go! It's mean to grab animals like that."

Everyone in the room laughed as her son squeezed Maui harder and refused to let him go. The boy flung him around and laughed.

For just a moment, Maui caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman's face. She looked just like...

When the mother had finally pulled Maui free, he climbed up to the window and looked back at the group inside the hut.

The woman with the tattoo was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Ouch! Heyyy! What's the big idea?" Maui yelled when he felt a harsh pinch on his chest.

Mini-Maui frowned, drew a tree, and pointed to it eagerly.

Maui ignored the tattoo's gestures and pushed through the underbrush. He needed to get out of this village and clear his head.

With a stubborn expression, Mini-Maui pinched the skin under Maui's arm.

Maui flinched and lifted his arm so he could glare at his tattoo.

This time, Mini-Maui drew a heart and motioned towards the sky. Maui looked up and frowned.

The Heart had been the only constellation in the sky that seemed to stay in the same place, but now it had tilted.

"The heart has always pointed towards Maui Island… But now it's pointing to this one." Maui muttered under his breath.

Mini-Maui nodded his head enthusiastically.

Before he really thought about it, Maui began running to the edge of the island. Once the village was out of sight, he took to the skies. In the form of a hawk, he flew at a breakneck pace, exerting all of his energy into his flight.

He needed to be sure.

By the time the demi-god could see the outline of the Maui Island, the sun had rested beneath the waves of the ocean. This made Maui frown with impatience. He would have to fly closer to get a better look at the forest. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, a sense urgency had begun to form in the pit of his stomach.

After a few more stressful minutes, Maui could finally see the hill where Moana's tree grew. Everything looked normal enough from a distance. He chuckled to himself half-heartedly and confidently smirked.

 _"Maui, you loony. Everything is just how you left it. It's not like Moana's tree can just get up and walk away!"_ Maui chastised himself. He looked up at the sky and gave a sigh of relief. Why had he gotten so worked up anyway? Just because of some lady with a tattoo and the crazy movement of the constellations? _"Maybe I have been tree-sitting for too long…"_ he thought as he made a quick pass over the forest.

Maui's heart dropped and only continued to sink lower as he flew close to the tops of the trees. There were no pink flowers to be seen anywhere. When he got closer to the hill, he began to grind his teeth and curse under his breath. The tombstone he had made for Moana was there, but her tree was gone.

"KAMAPUA'A!" Maui yelled as he landed on the hill where Moana's tree had been. In a flash, Maui held his fishhook in his hands and shook with rage as he searched for any signs of the pig god. He needed answers.

The pink petals were still scattered on the ground but Moana's tree was gone and Kamapua'a was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it," Maui growled. "I should never have trusted him." He walked over to the hand-carved tombstone and dusted it off.

*thump, thump, thump…*

Maui looked up as he heard the sound of muffled footsteps running through the trees behind him. He straightened up and searched the forest curiously.

Suddenly, a woman burst through the trees and stumbled clumsily as she all but flung herself into the clearing on the hill. She bent forward and leaned on a branch for a moment to calm her ragged breathing.

"Ha! I think... I beat him here," she heaved and looked up with a triumphant smile on her face. But her smile vanished and her face paled when she looked up.

Maui stood completely stunned as their gaze met. Even the ocean on the other side of the hill seemed to still itself.

*Fwip*

Maui looked down at his leg and saw a feathered dart sticking out of his skin. Suddenly his consciousness began to slip away and he looked up at the woman drowsily.

"You've… got to be… kidding me…" he fell onto his back and watched the stars dance naturally in the sky until a shadow leaning over him, blocking his view.

"Mo."

. . . . . . . .

Maui groaned and rubbed his aching head half-heartedly. After a moment, he stretched and opened his eyes when he accidentally touched something really wet.

He was lying on a dinky little raft in the middle of the ocean.

"WHAT?!"

. . . . . . . .

 **Five Years Later**

The seagulls were everywhere, swarming the beach in masses. Some kid thought it would be fun to feed the 'pretty birds'. It didn't turn out fun her _him_ but Maui wasn't complaining.

The demigod chuckled quietly as he watched the birds chase little boy up and down the beach, snapping at his ankles, and flying above his head hungrily. Finally, the boy gave up staying on the beach and ran towards the village.

"Leave him be!" a woman yelled, stepping in front of the boy protectively.

Maui's heart stopped. The woman shooed the birds away with the swing of her oar and smiled proudly when they finally retreated. For a moment, Maui almost thought she looked like Moana. He shook his head and watched as the woman took the boy back to the village.

For the past five years, Maui had been searching for Moana with no luck. He had asked the ocean to take him to her but he knew it wouldn't answer. It never really listened to him like it did _her_. Only one thing helped him look for her and that was the stars. They had finally stopped shifting and settled back into their normal spots in the sky the day Moana's tree disappeared. But the heart constellation had vanished from the sky so he didn't really have anything to go on except for guesswork and rumors.

"Woe! It's a parrot!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed excitedly. A pair of small hands grabbed onto Maui's tail feathers.

"Aaaaccckkk!" Maui flapped his wings and tried to get away but the small pair of hands only gripped his tail harder. A little girl no older than ten years old pulled Maui from his branch and lifted him in the air. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was tan just like all of the other islanders but her eyes were a beautiful bright green.

"So pretty!" the little girl laughed happily. Maui grunted as she pulled him into a tight hug. Without letting go, the girl made a mad dash for the village with Maui still clutched in her arms.

Maui grunted as the girl slammed him into the rather solid door of her hut. Apparently, mortals were getting better making doors…

"Mama! Look, I found the most beautiful bird today!" the little girl giggled when she finally opened the door of the hut. She quickly ran into the room, kicked off her shoes, and knelt next to her mother's bed. Maui tried to wiggle out of the little girl's grasp but she had a firm grip on his feathers.

"See, Mama?" she lifted him over the edge of the bed and smiled proudly.

Maui stopped struggling slightly.

The woman in the bed didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the ceiling blankly. Her hair was ratty and her skin looked pale and sickly.

The little girl's smile faltered a little.

"I knew you would like her. At least… I think it is a her-bird," the little girl said thoughtfully. "The feathers are way prettier than a boy-bird's." Maui stifled a groan and tried to free his wings again until the little girl stood up and started swinging him around in a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to keep you and name you… Nani!" the girl continued. "Come on, Nani! Let's find Mama some dinner!"

The little girl finally stopped spinning in circles and began running for the door of the hut.

*thud*

"Whoops! Sorry, Nani!" she laughed when her hands slipped and dropped Maui beak first onto the ground. He dizzily tried to escape, but the little girl scooped him up and stuffed him under her arm. "Don't worry, I won't ever let you go again!" she declared confidently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Thanks for being patient the past several weeks! The last chapter was a little rough so I will be smoothing it out a little bit. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

~Shaka!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

She sighed as she hiked past the Kilauea volcano and made her way to a little hut standing on the outskirts of a village nearby. It had been five short years since she had last been here. She would rather not come back again but she had made a deal and it was better to get it over with.

"Aramoana… You're back," a familiar voice called her as she came nearer to the hut. Kamapua'a smiled and waved at her as he leaned on the doorframe of Pele's hut. "How is sailing these days? I hear Maui has been chasing you from one end of the ocean to the other."

"Tangaroa has been good to me. As for Maui, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him or heard about him for years," Aramoana answered stiffly.

"You know he'll find you eventually now that he knows your alive, right?" Kamapua'a stated bluntly. "What will you do when he does?"

Aramoana ignored his questions pointedly and walked into Pele's hut, forcing herself to ignore the knowing grin on his face.

"Welcome, Aramoana! So… a little _someone_ told me you saw Maui. How did it go?" Pele quipped with a smirk.

"Don't. You have just as much to do with my misery as Maui does," Aramoana answered with a bitter glare.

"Yet here you are in my hut," Pele smiled smartly. "I'm surprised Kamapua'a drugged Maui like that. How did you talk him into doing it?"

"I didn't. Kamapua'a just didn't want Maui to find out that he hadn't told the whole truth. His plan was to drug Maui and trick him into thinking that seeing me was just a dream. But I didn't want to be stuck as a tree for the next hundred years so I left," Moana explained.

"And stranded Maui in the middle of the ocean," Pele finished for her, leaning back in her chair thoughtfully. "You refuse to see him. Why?"

Aramoana's head snapped up. "Because he is the whole reason why I was cursed in the first place! I lost... everything. If we had never gotten close…"

"Do you really think I sent all of that trouble to you just because you and Maui got _close_?" Pele asked.

"Well…"

"Don't get me wrong. I was very angry with Maui for favoring a human soooooo much, but he wasn't the only one. You had three other gods smiling down on you as well. Tangaroa still favors you, Te Fiti continues to pester me when she can, and KAMAPUA'A IMMORTALIZED YOU!" Pele screamed the last part out the front door of her hut so Kamapua'a could hear her.

Pele took a calming deep breath and flipped her steaming hair.

"Besides, weren't you the one that kissed Maui in the first place?" the fire goddess continued.

Aramoana's face flushed and looked away.

"Not that it is any of my business… By all means, blame Maui!" Pele laughed. "He is selfish, annoying, and continuously behaves like a child. It will be fun to see him suffer a little bit."

Aramoana bristled and glared at Pele who only smiled wider at her.

"Ah! How is Lani?" the fire goddess asked excitedly, leaning forward eagerly. "You haven't forgotten about our little agreement have you?"

"Of course not… I have been looking over Lani and teaching him. He is showing great skill as a Wayfinder. He also has a knack for trouble which I think will serve him well," Aramoana mused.

"Good! I would appreciate it if you continued to teach him what you know about sailing. As for Rehua, I persuaded him not to hinder your power anymore. The stars have been fixed and the Heart constellation has been erased. It wasn't hard to convince him to fix the mess he made since he was getting bored with meddling in your life. He should leave you alone for at least a few centuries," Pele smirked.

"Good. Thank you," Aramoana said with a small smile. She turned towards the door and made her way out of the hut.

"Oh, and Mo?" Pele called.

Aramoana cringed at the name and looked back.

"Don't worry too much. I am sure Maui will be back to his normal self in a hundred years or so. Until then, enjoy your long and _guiltless_ immortality," the goddess smiled with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Also, can you send Kamapua'a in? I think I have neglected him long enough."

. . . . . . . . .

Maui looked around from his spot under the little girl's arm. The village was a good size and the people looked happy enough. A small group of men had just brought back the nets of fish they had caught and the rest of the village had already begun cooking the most delicious smelling food.

The little girl walked around the edge of the village and made her way to the men who had just arrived with their fish.

A little boy who had come to greet his father looked at her with disgust, "Look, it's Pupuka…"

All of the men carrying fish looked up from their work and the little girl stopped walking. Her little frame began to quiver nervously as they watched her.

"Do you have any leftover fish? I can trade for it…" the little girl said, anxiously pulling a string of beautifully woven flowers from around her neck. Maui looked at it closer as she held it out for the men to see.

He was kind of impressed… kind of.

The men in front of her seemed almost sickened by the flower necklace. Some of them looked at each other and whispered to the man at the front of the group, not sure what to do.

"I am sorry, P… little one. We don't have any extra fish today," the leader of the group said with a grimace.

"O-okay…" the little girl nodded politely and then ran off in another direction. When she got to the other end of the village, she walked up to a group of women who had gathered around a pile of burning coals. They were just about to roast an assortment of meat when one of the women let out a loud shriek. All of the women flinched and turned their heads towards the child standing just behind them.

The little girl stood silently and began to shiver nervously again.

"D-do you have any leftover food? It doesn't have to be meat. I'll take anything. I can even tra…" the little girl began but was cut off by an elderly woman in the group.

"We don't have anything for _you,_ Pupuka. Go away!" the old woman hissed. The little girl took a step back but forced herself not to run away.

"Please… Something small? Anything…" she begged.

Another woman from the group threw half of a coconut at her, hitting the little girl in the head, and yelled, "Get away, Pupuka! We don't need your curse here!" The rest of the group muttered and shouted their agreement.

Pressing her hand to her forehead, the little girl ran away towards the hut on the outskirts of the village. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. When she got to her hut, she stood outside the door and took a deep breath, wiping away her tears away as best as she could.

Forcing herself to smile, the little girl opened the door and walked up to the side of her mother's bed with Maui still clutched under her arm.

"Mama! You won't believe it! They gave me half of a coconut today! Isn't that great? The inside is still sweet too!" she laughed, holding the fruit out in front of her mother's unmoving gaze. Her mother's eyes blinked emotionlessly and the little girl smiled.

"Maybe I could even make something out of the shell to trade for tomorrow! I bet I could even buy a fish if I carve it just right!" the girl continued positively. Taking Maui out from under her arm, she took a blanket off of the floor and tied him up in it as securely as she could. He struggled a little but it was no use. The little girl was determined to keep him.

"There! Now you'll be warm and I can carve the coconut shell with both hands!" the little girl exclaimed, setting him down on the ground beside her. Once she felt he was balanced enough, she pulled a carving knife out from under her mother's bed and began cutting the meat of the fruit out of the shell.

*drip*

The little girl stopped cutting the fruit, looked at the floor where she saw a dark spot, and then lifted her hand to her forehead.

"Oh… I'm bleeding. Sorry, Mama," she muttered with a frown. Maui watched as the little girl got up from her place on the floor and left to wash her face and hands in a basin filled with saltwater and the grass outside her hut. When the bleeding finally stopped, she came back and began cutting the meat out of the coconut. Soon, all of the meat was placed in a bowl and she smashed it up as much as she could so she could feed it to her mother little by little.

The longer Maui looked around the room, the more he realized how bare the hut was. The mother was lying on a makeshift bed made out of leaves and old clothing; there was only one small basin for catching water, a few random sticks, and two blankets. The warmest blanket was laid over the little girl's mother and the other, which was rather thin, was being used to tie Maui up.

 _I have to get out of this place,"_ Maui thought to himself uncomfortably.

"Nani!" the girl smiled, offering Maui a chunk of coconut. "Your dinner is ready, pretty bird!"

Maui turned his head away from her.

She scooted closer and touched the fruit to his beak. "Common! Just try it! It is really good, I promise!"

The closer she pushed the food, the more Maui craned his neck away. The little girl huffed in frustration.

"Aren't you hungry, Nani? You haven't eaten anything all day!" she asked, irritated by his refusal.

Maui stayed stubbornly silent.

"Fine. I'll leave it here then," the little girl sighed, laying the coconut chunk in a fold of the blanket that she had tied around Maui.

Maui groaned to himself when he saw her turn away and start eating what was left of the coconut. She had only saved a fourth of the fruit for herself.

Not that it bothered him… much…


End file.
